The invention relates to transportable displays, and more particularly to trailer transportable delays.
Displays are built and used for sales conferences or other temporary uses. Often the displays are transported using trailers that can be towed on the roadway. Once the display arrives, it is removed from the truck and moved to its final location for use. After it is used, it is moved back to the trailer and transported to the next location.